Conduits carrying multiphase fluids are used in the oil and gas production industry for transporting multiphase fluid streams comprising a liquid phase (typically, comprising oil and/or gas condensate and produced water) and a gaseous phase from one point to another point across the earth's surface. In certain conduit configurations, “slugging” flow can occur. This condition refers to the situation where the flow rate of the separate gaseous and liquid phases to the production facility is not steady and oscillates between largely (or all) gas and largely (or all) liquid. Two common forms of slugging are severe slugging and hydrodynamic slugging.